Der Einzige
by Kazuki Yuki
Summary: Kematian.. selalu membawa dampak besar bagi seorang Eren Jaeger. Seperti saat ini, ia terlempar ke dimensi lain hanya untuk mencari 'sosok' itu. Sosok sang Kapten yang mendadak 'hilang' dari hidupnya. / "Aku hanya ingin punya waktu lebih lama bersama Kapten. Kenapa Kapten harus pergi secepat itu?"/ Untuk Levi Song Fest 2016 - Day 5.


Bertahanlah...

Sejahat apapun dunia ini padamu.

Bertahanlah...

Seburuk apapun pilihan yang kau ambil, jangan pernah menyesalinya dan teruslah melangkah maju.

Bertahanlah...

Walaupun teman-temanmu pergi meninggalkanmu.

Bertahanlah...

Meski kini kau hanya seorang diri.

Dan...

... teruslah bertahan...

Meski aku tidak bisa berada di sisimu lagi.

.

Tetaplah berjuang... supaya kelak kita akan dapat bertemu lagi... di kehidupan yang selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama

Carry On (c) Norah Jones

.

Rate: T

.

Genre: Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sci-fi

.

Pair: Levi x Eren

.

Warning: Time travel, death chara, OOC

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk Levi Song Fest 2016

.

Day 5: Jazz - Blues

.

Prompt: Carry On (Norah Jones)

.

.

.

' **Der Einzige'**

 **(One and Only)**

.

Present by Kazuki Yuki

.

.

.

.

.

"Ughh..."

Kelopak mata itu membuka perlahan, menampilkan hijau bening yang nampak berwarna keemasan saat sinar matahari menyorotnya. Eren Jaeger menegakkan tubuhnya, menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya di batang pohon tepat di belakangnya. "Apa yang terjadi?" Ia bergumam pelan sambil memandang sekeliling dan saat itu juga mata hijaunya nampak melebar. "Haahh... dimana ini?"

Eren mencoba bangun, ia berjalan mengitari sebuah taman tempatnya berada saat ini. Ada yang aneh disini, apa ia yang salah melihat. Eren mulai mengucek matanya, namun berapa kali dikucek pun hasilnya akan sama, Ia memang berada di sebuah taman. Bukan tamannya yang aneh, tapi tempatnya berada yang aneh. Tidak ada taman seperti ini di dalam tembok Rose, bahkan didalam tembok Sina pun tidak ada taman sebagus ini. Di tambah... bangunan macam apa itu? Tinggi sekali dan... tidak ada dinding disini.

Dimana ini? Dunia luar dinding kah? Tapi jika ini di luar dinding, dimana titan-titan itu? Seingatnya mereka belum berhasil di kalahkan dan lagipula masih sejauh mana ingatannya saat ini.

"Argghh... dimana aku?!" Eren mengerang frustasi, ia mencoba berjalan menyusuri taman, mungkin ia bisa bertanya pada orang-orang yang ditemuinya nanti. Eren melihat banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di seberang jalan besar itu, namun kenapa pakaian meraka nampak aneh? Atau justru pakaiannya yang aneh? Uhh... Eren masih memakai seragam Survei Corps nya dan itu bukan hal yang aneh bukan?

Tak lama mata kehijauan Eren mulai menangkap siluet seseorang tak dikenal yang berjalan ke arahnya. Ah sebaiknya Eren memang bertanya dimana ia berada saat ini. Eren menghampiri wanita muda itu. "Umm... permisi, boleh saya bertanya sesuatu?" Wanita itu menghentikan langkahnya namun ia tidak menoleh ke arah Eren, ia jusru mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbetuk persegi dan menyentuh-nyentuh salah satu sisinya. Apa yang ia lakukan?

"Maaf Miss, boleh saya bertanya sesuatu?" Eren kembali bertanya, ia kini berdiri dihadapan wanita itu, namun tetap tidak ada respon. Eren mencoba melambaikan tangannya di dapan wajah sang wanita, masih tidak ada respon. "Hey Miss, boleh aku bertanya dimana ini!" Mulai kesal Eren meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Ugh... kenapa ia tidak bilang kalau akan telat? Lelaki menyebalkan." Bukannya menjawab Eren, wanita itu malah menggerutu sendiri dan melangkah pergi.

"Hey Miss, tunggu dulu! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Eren mengulurkan tangannya, menocoba menghentikan wanita itu, namun kedua bola matanya kembali melebar saat tahu kalau tangannya menembus tubuh sang wanita.

"Apa? Kenapa tanganku menembusnya?" Eren mengangkat kedua tangannya, dibawah sorotan sinar matahari ia baru menyadari kalau tubuhnya nampak transparan. "Apa aku sudah mati? Tapi, bukannya..." Gumaman Eren terhenti saat meta hijau itu kembali menagkap sosok manusia yang berjalan ke arahnya. Tunggu, sepertinya ia mengenal sosok itu.

"Komandan Erwin!" Eren berteriak keras saat sosok berambut pirang itu berhenti tak jauh darinya. Ia berlari menghampri sang Komandan. "Ah akhirnya, kukira aku sendirian di tempat aneh ini, Komandan?" Eren mendongak menatap Erwin yang tidak menatapnya balik, ia kembali diacuhkan. Eren kembali melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Erwin, namun reaksinya masih sama seperti wanita tadi.

"Hei, apa kau bisa melihatku Komandan." Eren mengulurkan tangannya berusaha menyetuh lengan Erwin, namun tetap sama seperti tadi, tangannya kembali menembus udara kosong. "Ughh... sebenarnya ada apa ini? Dimana aku?"

Eren mendongakkan keplannya saat sesuatu berhenti di depannya, sebuah mesin berbentuk kotak dengan empat roda dibagian bawahnya, benda itu memiki sebuah pintu dan Erwin baru saja masuk ke dalamnya. "Apa itu?" Ere menatap takjub saat benda yang menurutnya aneh itu mulai melangkah maju. "Kendaraan model barukah?" Mata kehijauan Eren menangkap sebuah tulisan dibeakang bus itu. "Berlin- Jerman? Apa itu? Nama kota ini kah? Tapi kenapa terdengar begitu asing?"

Eren kembali mengacak rambutnya kesal. "Arghh... aku pusing!" Ia mendudukkan dirinya dibawah pohon, memperhatikan setiap pejalan kaki yang lewat, namun masih saja sama, tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya. "Kapten... tolong aku..." Ia bergumam lirih, namun di detik berikutnya mata hijau itu trebelakan lebar. Eren mencengkeram kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum. "Ughh..."

.

' _Dengar bocah, pokoknya kau tidak boleh sampai mati, tidak sebelum kemena_ _n_ _gan ini berhasil diraih. Berjanjilah padaku.'_

' _Aku akan berjanji jika Kapten juga mau berjanji padaku, kalau Kapten akan selalu berada disisiku.'_

' _Hm.'_

 _..._

' _Eren awass...!'_

' _Tch bocah sialan, perhatikan sekelilingmu bod...'_

' _Kapten!'_

 _..._

' _Aku hanya ingin bersama Kapten, untuk waktu yang lebih lama. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersama Kapten. Aku ingin bertemu Kapten, meski itu bukan diduniaku sendiri.'_

.

"Ughh, hah... hah..." Eren terengah-engah, rasa sakit di kepalanya perlahan memudar bersamaan dengan pecahan-pecahan memori yang berputar-putar didalam kepalanya. "Kapten..." Eren menangkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, air mata mulai mengalir dari celah-celah kedua tangan itu. "Hiks, dasar bodoh... padahal kau sudah berjanji Kapten. Kenapa kau tetap pergi?"

Eren mengangkat kepalanya, mengusap air mata yang tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Sekarang ia mulai mengerti kenapa ia bisa berada di tempat ini. Karena ia yang masih ingin bertemu Levi, meskipun di dunia yang lain dari dunia miliknya. Karena ia masih ingin memliki waktu dengan sang Kapten, ia jadi terdampar disini.

.

' _Ne, Kapten... menurutmu apakah ada dunia lain selain dunia yang kita tempati ini?'_

' _Huh? Pertanyaan macam apa itu bocah? Tapi, kalaupun ada dunia seperti itu kuharap dunia itu jauh lebih baik daripada tempat ini.'_

' _Haha... aku setuju Kapten.'_

.

Hanya karena teori aneh yang pernah dicetuskannya beberapa waktu lalu itu, ia jadi mengucapkan keinginan yang tak kalah aneh, dan siapa yang sangka kalau keinginan aneh itu akan terkabul? Lagipula ia tidak mengira kalau ternyata benar masih ada dunia yang lain selain dunia yang di tempatinya. Memangnya ada berapa berapa dunia di alam semesta ini?

"Ughh..." Eren kembali mengerang, ia mencoba merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku. "Tapi jika benar ini di dunia yang lain itu, lalu aku juga sempat bertemu Komandan Erwin tadi, apakah teman-temanku yang lain juga ada di dunia ini? Apakah Kapten Levi juga ada disin..."

"Levi... Jalanmu lambat sekali!"

Tubuh Eren langsung membeku saat nama itu terdengar di telinganya. Ia langsung mendongak dan mendapati sosok gadis berambut cokelat berkaca mata yang berlari melewatinya. Gadis itu tertawa dan berhenti tak jauh darinya. "Squad Leader Hanji?" Eren kembali bergumam, menatap Hanji tanpa berkedip. Gadis itu tampak mengenakan setelan kemeja putih yang dipadukan dengan rok biru tua setulut dan sebuah jas yang juga berwarna biru tua.

"Haha... cepatlah Levi, aku sudah lapar." Tubuh Eren kembali membeku saat nama itu terdengar bersamaan dengan sosok Hanji yang melambaikan tangannya ke arah belakang Eren. Mungkinkah?

"Sudah kubilang pulanglah duluan, mata empat sialan."

Suara ini... Eren menolehkan kepalanya perlahan dan seolah tidak percaya, ia mengedipkan matanya hingga berair, namun hal itu bukan ilusi. Ia benar-benar melihat sosok Levi yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan setelan pakaian yang sama seperti yang dipakai Hanji, bedanya ia memakain versi laki-lakinya dengan celana panjang berwarna biru tua. "Kapten..." Eren bergumam pelan dan bersamaan dengan itu Levi menghentikan langkahnya tepat dihadapannya. Ia menoleh, mata hitam kebiruan yang dirindukan itu kembali menyambutnya.

Levi memutus kontak mata di antara mereka. "Pulanglah duluan Hanji."

"Eh? Tapi..."

"Aku lupa harus mampir ke supermarket dulu hari ini. Terserah kalau kau mau ikut dengan..."

"Tidak ah, aku sudah lapar." Hanji membalikkan tubuhnya dan melambaikan tangannya sebelum berlari pergi. "Kalau begitu aku duluan ya Levi..!"

"Huh, dasar merepotkan." Levi kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Eren , ia berjongkok dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Eren yang masih terduduk di bawah pohon. "Hey, kau Eren kan? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Mata hitam kebiruan itu menatap intens, membuat Eren kesulitan bernapas.

"Bukannya kau bilang akan pergi Munchen akhir minggu ini? Dan... apa-apaan pakaian itu?"

Eren tidak langsung menjawab, ia justru mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Levi. Berhasil, tangannya tidak menembus kali ini. Dan tanpa aba-aba lagi Eren langsung menghambur memeluk tubuh Levi. "Kapten, aku senang sekali bisa melihat Kapten lagi."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu bocah?" Levi melepaskan pelukan Eren. "Kau mengotori bajuku dan... apa-apaan panggilan Kapten itu? Kau sedang bermain-main denganku bocah."

Eren hanya menggeleng, ia mencoba tersenyum lebar sambil menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir di pipinya. "Maaf Kapten."

"Hm." Levi beranjak dan menepuk pakaiannya yang terkena debu akibat terjatuh saat terkena 'serangan' Eren barusan. Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut sang bocah bermata hijau. "Bangunlah bocah, kau mengotori dirimu sendiri."

Eren menyambut uluran tangan itu. "Terima kasih Kapten."

"Haahhh... sejak kapan panggilan 'senior' yang menyebalkan itu berubah menjadi panggilan 'kapten' yang lebih terdengar aneh? Heh bocah, kepalamu tidak terbentur sesuatu kan?"

"Huh? Apa maksud Kapten."

"Sudahlah lupakan. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau berada disini, bukannya seharusnya kau berada di Munchen saat i... huh?" Levi menghentikan ucapannya tiba-tiba, ia merogoh saku celanannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk persegi yang mirip dengan benda milik wanita yang pertama di temui Eren tadi. Levi mengernyitkan dahinya sambil menatap benda yang berkedip itu. Ia menoleh ke arah Eren dengan pandangan bingung, lalu kembali menatap benda itu, Eren, benda itu lagi.

"Umm... ada apa Kapten?"

Levi tidak menjawab, ia menekan benda persegi itu dan menempelkannya ke telinga. "Halo Eren?" Levi berujar pelan, Eren menatapnya bingung. Kenapa Kapten baru mengatakan halo saat ia sudah berada disni dari tadi. Tapi... kenapa sepertinya Kapten berbicara dengan benda persegi itu?

Levi kembali menoleh ke arahnya, ia menyodorkan benda itu dan menekan sebuah kotak bergambar speaker yang tertera disana. "Kau masih di Munchen?" Levi kembali berbicara, dan dugaan Eren benar ia memang berbicara dengan benda persegi itu.

'Tidak Levi, aku sudah kembali ke Berlin, mengkin sebentar lagi akan sampai. Kau ada dimana? Aku ingin bertemu hehe...'

Kedua bola mata Eren kembali membola saat mendengar suara yang keluar dari benda itu. Bukan, ia bukan memikirkan darimana asal suara itu, yeahh... ia memang memikirkannya tapi itu bisa dibahas nanti. Justru hal yang membuat itu terkejut adalah suara yang keluar itu, suara itu adalah suaranya... suara miliknya.

"Heh? Baru dua hari dan kau sudah merindukanku?" Levi kembali berbicara.

'Dua hari itu lama buatku Levi.'

"Ya, lama... sangat lama."

'Haha... jadi sekarang kau ada dimana Levi? Biar aku menyusulmu saat tiba nanti."

"Aku menunggumu di danau yang biasa."

'Baiklah Levi, sampai jumpa...'

Bunyi klik pelan mengakhiri percakapan itu. Eren menoleh menatap Levi yang kini juga menatapnya dengan tajam sambil kembali mengantongi benda persegi itu. "Jadi... siapa kau?" Nada suara itu terdengar dingin. "Dan darimana kau berasal?"

Eren menundukkan wajahnya. "A-aku Eren, Eren Jaegar..."Nada suara Eren melemah.

"Eren? Jangan bercanda bocah, Eren baru saja meneleponku dan tunggu..." Eren mencoba mengangkat kepalanya untuk mendapati tatapan tajam penuh selidik dari Levi. "... apa tadi Hanji tidak melihatmu? Karena jika ia melihatmu ia juga pasti akan menghampirimu."

Eren menggeleng. "Squad Leader Hanji tidak bisa melihatku..."

"Heh? Squad Leader? Apa-apaan lagi itu bocah."

Eren menggeleng, ia kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya dibawah pohon, menekuk kedua lututnya, memeluknya erat. "Aku tidak tahu, tolong aku Kapten... aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, kenapa aku bisa disini? Kenapa semua orang tidak bisa melihatku?" Eren mulai terisak. "Aku merasa takut... tapi setidaknya ada Kapten disini." Ia mencoba tersenyum meski air mata masih membanjiri pipinya.

Levi menghela napas. "Jadi, hanya aku yang bisa melihatmu?" Eren mengangguk. "Kalau begitu ayo ikut! Aku tidak mau disangka gila jika kedapatan berbicara sendiri." Levi mengulurkan tangannya, menarik tangan Eren dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Bola mata hijau Eren tampak berbinar cerah, ia menatap kagum pemandangan di sekelilingnya. Levi membawanya ke sebuah danau yang berada di tengah pepohonan rimbun, tempat yang cukup sepi namun terasa menenangkan. Eren tidak berhenti tersenyum sejak menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ini. "Wahhh... tempat ini indah sekali Kapten!"

"Duduklah bocah!" Eren menoleh pada Levi yang sudah mendudukkan dirinya di tepi danau, ia ikut duduk disamping sang pemuda berambut hitam itu. Ah, Eren lupa bilang kalau ditempat ini Levi terlihat lebih muda, mungkin hanya sekitar dua tahun di atasnya.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi denganmu bocah..."

"Aku tidak begitu ingat Kap..."

"Panggil aku Levi, bocah."

"Ba-baik, Levi..." Eren menarik napas pelan. "Aku tidak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi, aku hanya ingat saat itu aku seperti tertidur lalu... saat aku kembali membuka mata tiba-tiba aku berada disini." Eren menoleh saat mendapati tidak ada sahutan dari Levi. "Umm... Levi?" Eren mendapati Levi yang menatapnya lekat.

"Aku baru menyadarinya... tubuhmu transparan, bocah." Eren menatap tangannya.

"Ya, aku menjadi transparan sejak berada disini. Apa menurutmu sebenarnya aku sudah mati?"

Levi menghela napas, ia memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum kemudian kembali membukanya perlahan. "Jadi kau ini hanya berupa roh? Pantas saja tidak ada yang bisa melihatmu dan... kau tidak bisa menyentuh orang lain kan?" Eren mengangguk. "Melihat dari sikapmu yang seperti orang udik itu sepertinya kau berasal dari dunia yang berbeda, atau dari masa lalu?"

"Dunia yang berbeda? Apakah hal seperti itu benar-benar ada?"

"Entah..." Levi mengangkat bahu. "Awalnya aku juga tidak percaya tapi dengan keberadaanmu saat ini, hal itu adalah yang paling masuk akal untuk menjelaskan kondisimu."

"Jadi duniaku berbeda dari dunia ini?"

"Ya, itu kesimpulan yang dapat kuambil untuk saat ini."

"Lalu kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Bagaimana caranya untuk kembali?"

Levi kembali menghela napas. "Kenapa kau tanyakan padaku, bocah? Soal itu hanya kau yang tahu."

Eren terdiam, mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi namun ingatannya tampak samar-samar. Ia melihat darah... tubuh Levi yang berlumuran darah... kedua mata Levi yang terpejam... tubuh Levi yang mulai mendingin. Tidak! Hentikan ini! Ughh... Eren mencengkeram kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan bayangan-bayangan mengerikan itu.

"... ren"

"... Eren."

"Hoy, bocah!"

Eren tersentak, ia langsung menoleh dan bernapas lega saat mendapati sosok Levi yang masih duduk di sampingnya. Ia merasakan matanya memanas dan butir-butir air mata kembali menuruni pipinya. Eren menekuk kedua lututnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya disana.

"Hey bocah, kenapa kau menangis?" Eren tidak menjawab, ia hanya menggeleng pelan. "Hey jawablah, ada apa sebenarnya?" Eren mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, ia menatap sosok Levi yang walaupun wajahnya masih datar namun Eren tahu ada setitik raut khawatir di wajahnya. Eren menatap sosok dihapannya tanpa berkedip. Memang tidak salah, wajahnya, rambutnya, tubuhnya, bahkan suaranya benar-benar sama dengan Kapten, namun Eren merasa sosok dihadapannya ini bukanlah Kaptennya. Meski sama-sama Levi namun Eren merasa berbeda.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Huh? Ya sudahlah, mungkin kau hanya terbawa suasana saja." Eren mengangguk, ia menghapus air matanya dan mencoba tersenyum. "Hey bocah, aku jadi berpikir sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Jika ada Eren lain selain Eren di dunia ini, dalam artian lain adalah kau..." Levi menunjuk Eren dengan jari telunjuknya. "... apakah ada Levi lain juga di duniamu, bocah?"

Deg

Tubuh Eren kembali membeku, bersamaan dengan memori-memori yang kembali berputar seperti kaset rusak di kepalanya. "Kapten... Levi..." Eren berujar lirih dan dari jarak sedekat ini tentu saja Levi dapat mendengarnya. "... sudah mati?" Mata gelap Levi membola mendengar ucapan Eren, namun ia masih menutup rapat mulutnya, menunggu bocah dihadapannya selesai bicara.

"... aku... hanya ingin bertemu Kapten... walau cuma sebentar... aku ingin melihatnya lagi."

Seperti mendapat pencerahan dari kasus bocah dihadapannya Levi mengangguk singkat. Ia sepertinya telah mengerti kenapa bocah ini bisa terdampar di dunia yang bukan miliknya. "Sepertinya aku sedikit mengerti, bocah."

"Huh?" Eren mendongak, menatap Levi dengan pandangan lirih.

"Jadi Levi, maksudku Levi dari duniamu itu sudah, err..." Levi menggantung kata-katanya, mencari kata yang tepat. "... wafat?" Ia berujar lirih. "Kau yang tidak terima mencoba untuk menemuinya, kau mencoba mencarinya, sampai kemanapun, walau itu artinya harus melintasi ruang dan waktu. Begitu?"

"Uhh... aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan." Eren menatap Levi bingung.

Levi menghela napas pelan. "Intinya kau ada disini karena ingin mencari Kaptenmu itu kan? Levi dari duniamu, benar?" Kali ini Eren mengangguk. "Tapi maaf, Eren..." Levi mengalihkan pandangannya pada air danau yang beriak pelan, ia baru saja melemparkan sebuah kerikil ke dalam sana. "... meskipun sama tapi aku bukan Levi yang kau cari. Sama seperti kau yang punya Levi di duniamu, Eren di dunia ini juga punya Levi nya sendiri, yaitu aku. Jadi sekali lagi maaf, aku tidak dapat membantumu."

Eren menunduk. "Aku tahu..." Ia berguman lirih, butir-butir air mata kembali jatuh menuruni pipinya, membuat Levi tidak tega. "Jika Kapten memang sudah mati, apa aku benar-benar tidak bisa menemuinya lagi?"

"Belum tentu."

"Huh?"

"Kau pernah dengar soal Reinkarnasi?"

Eren menatap bingung. "Reinkarnasi? Apa itu?"

"Yaahh... aku tidak tahu apa hal ini benar-benar ada atau tidak, tapi aku pernah membacanya di buku milik Eren, Eren ku maksudnya." Eren mengangguk mengerti. "Dibuku itu diceritakan kalau seseorang yang sudah mati akan terlahir lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya, ya bisa dibilang dia akan terlahir lagi di masa depan. Jadi kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk menunggu?"

"Jadi... aku harus mati dulu?" Eren bretanya dengan nada polos, membuat Levi menepuk dahinya.

"Ya, bukan begitu juga..." Ia mengerang frustasi. "Maksudku, kau lanjutkan saja hidupmu, bertahanlah sekuat mungkin walau tanpa Kaptenmu itu, jika sudah saatnya kau mati, matilah dengan tenang tanpa membawa beban. Jika reinkarnasi itu benar ada, mungkin saja kalian bisa bertemu lagi di kehidupan yang selanjutnya."

"Ohh..." Eren tampak mengangguk paham, ya ia memang sedikit mengerti maksud kata-kata Levi, hanya sedikit lho tidak lebih..

"Tapi aku ingin bertemu Kapten sekarang!"

"Huh? Apa maksudmu bo..."

"Levi...!"

Kedua manusia berbeda dunia itu menoleh saat suara yang amat familiar itu terdengar dari arah belakang mereka, dan detik itu juga kedua bola mata Eren kembali dipaksa membuka lebar. Disana, tengah berlari ke arah mereka sosok pemuda berambut cokelat dan bermata hijau yang sangat mirip dengannya. Tidak lebih tepatnya itu memang Eren, Eren Jaegar dari dunia ini.

Levi berdiri sambil merentangkan tangannya, bersiap menangkap tubuh 'Eren' yang akan segera menghambur ke arahnya. "Haha... aku merindukanmu Levi! Aku kesepian di Munchen." 'Eren' memeluk Levi erat dan Levi pun balas memeluknya.

"Heh, memang kau saja yang kesepian?"

"Hehe..."

Sementara disisi lain Eren hanya dapat melihat pemandangan itu sambil tersenyum miris. Jujur saja ia merasa iri dengan 'Eren' yang satu itu kerana ia masih bisa memeluk Levi dengan bebasnya. Tapi biarpun begitu Eren paham, disini bukan tempatnya. Jika ia memang ingin bertemu Levi nya bukanlah disini, entah dimana? Di tempat bernama apa Eren tidak tahu.

"Huh?" Eren menatap bingung pada tubuhnya yang mulai mengeluarkan sinar dan semakin menghilang perlahan. Eh? Apa ia akan menghilang disini? Lalu kemana ia akan pergi? Dan ia masih belum bertemu Levi kan?

Levi...

Eren menoleh menatap 'Levi' lain di sana yang juga kini tengah menatapnya tanpa sepengetahuan 'Eren'. Bibir pemuda itu bergerak mengucapkan sebuah kalimat padanya yang untungnya masih bisa ia tangkap maksudnya sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar hilang.

" _Semoga berhasil, bocah..."_

.

.

.

Gelap... aku hanya melihat kegelapan tanpa adanya setitikpun cahaya. Dimana ini? Apa lagi yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa semuannya gelap? Kapten... apa kau bisa mendengarku? Tolong aku Kapten...

.

.

.

"Aww... sakit!"

Eren lengsung membuka matanya saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang menusuk-nusuk pipinya. Ia mengucek matanya perlahan, memperhatikan keadaan di sekelilingnya. Gedung-gedung tinggi, benda beroda yang aneh, pakaian orag-orang yang aneh. Hey, apa ia masih berada di dunia itu? Tapi... jika dilihat lagi, sepertinya tempat ini berbeda dari yang sebelumnya.

Tuk

"Aww... sudah kubilang sakit kan!" Eren berteriak kesal saat sesuatu itu kembali menusuk-nusuk pipinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan sih..." Nada suara Eren melemah saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya guna mencari tahu siapa orang yang sudah mengusilinya barusan.

"Un?" Dan bola matanya kembali terbuka lebar saat mendapati sosok anak kecil yang menjadi tersangkanya kali ini. Bukan, bukan kerena ia hanya anak kecil atau apa, Eren pun tidak akan tega untuk memarahi seorang anak kecil. Tapi yang membuatnya terkejut adalah rupa anak itu. Kulit putih pucat, rambut hitam gelap dan mata hitam kebiruan, dan wajah itu...

"Kapten...?"

"Hai..." Bocah laki-laki itu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Eren, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. "... namaku Levi. Siapa namamu?"

Eren menatap bocah yang kira-kira berusia lima tahun tanpa berkedip. Benarkah bocah ini Levi? Tapi jika diamati lekat-lekat wajahnya memang mirip dengan Kapten, tapi kenapa ia jadi menyusut seperti ini?

Ragu-ragu Eren mengulurkan tangannya, menyambut uluran tangan si bocah berambut hitam itu. "Eren, namaku Eren."

"Umm... wajahnya mirip, namanya pun sama. Jadi memang Elen ya?" Eren mendengar bocah itu berguman pelan. Awalnya ia bingung, namun mengingat kejadian sebelumnya ia mulai paham, pasti yang dimaksud 'Levi' itu adalah 'Eren' dari dunia ini kan? Uh, ia jadi penasaran... Jika 'Levi' saja bisa menyusut seperti ini bagaimana dengan dirinya? Apakah ia menyusut juga.

"Elen... Elen... ayo main!" Tangan mungil 'Levi' mulai menarik-narik tangannya, memaksanya untuk mengikuti bocah itu. Eren menurut, ia berdiri dan mulai berjalan mengikuti langkah-langkah mungil sang bocah.

'Levi' berlari kecil ke arah kotak pasir di tengah taman tempat mereka berada saat ini. Bocah itu segera menceburkan dirinya ke dalam lautan pasir mini itu, senyuman lebar yang terukir di wajah mungilnya membuat Eren kesulitan bernafas. "Elen... Elen... sini!" 'Levi' kembali melambaikan tangannya dari kotak pasir. Eren berjalan mendekat dan berjongkok di hadapan si bocah.

"Elen pegang ini." 'Levi' memberinya sebuah ember kecil yang kemudian langsung diisi pasir olehnya. Tangan mungilnya begitu cekatan memasukkan pasir-pasir itu ke dalam ember, dan tanpa sadar hal itu membuat senyuman tipis tersungging di bibir Eren.

"Sekalang Elen balikkan embelnya!"

"Ah, Eh, baiklah..." Eren tersentak mendengar panggilan 'Levi'. Ia menunduk dan menatap ember yang kini penuh berisi pasir, mengerti dengan maksud bocah itu, Eren meletakkan ember itu ke aras pasir dalam posisi terbalik.

"Sekalang talik embelnya!" 'Levi' kembali memberi perintah, Eren terkikik dan mengikuti instruksi bocah itu. Kini kumpulan pasir itu telah membentuk seperti ember yang menjadi wadahnya sebelumnya. Eren menoleh ke arah 'Levi' yang kini telah berlari pergi dan tak lama bocah itu kembali sambil membawa sebuah ranting.

Tangan-tangan mungil itu menggoreskan ranting di atas pasir yang sudah membentuk seperti ember terbalik itu. Ia membentuk sebuah persegi panjang di tengah bawah bangunan pasir yang di buatnya. "Ini akan menjadi pintunya." Ia berguman pelan sambil tangannya tetap menggerakkan ranting, kali ini ia menggambar dua bulatan tepat di samping kanan dan kiri pintu. "Lalu, ini jendelanya. Nah selesai." Bocah itu melompat bangun dan menepuk kedua tangannya, senyuman lebar kembali terukir di wajah belianya.

"Kerja bagus Levi." Eren mnegulurkan tangannya, mengacak surai gelap bocah itu. 'Levi' tertawa.

"Levi...!"

Eren menolehkan kepalanya saat suara familiar itu kembali terdengar. "Ternyata kau disini Levi, aku mencarimu kemana-mana." Sosok 'Eren' itu kini berjongkok di depan 'Levi', mengacak surai hitamnya lembut.

Tunggu, sosok 'Eren' yang ini sungguh jauh dari prediksinya. Tadinya ia kira jika 'Levi' saja baru berusia lima tahun, mungkin 'Eren'nya akan lebih muda dari itu kan? Namun dugaannya salah, sosok 'Eren' dihapannya ini berwujud seorang remaja yang sepertinya telah berusia lima belas tahun, sama seperti dirinya.

"Ne, ada Levi? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu." Ah, 'Eren' yang ini sepertinya menyadari gelagat aneh Levi yang sejak tadi menatapnya, lalu menoleh ke kiri, menatapya lagi, menoleh ke kiri lagi. "Apa yang kau lihat Levi?"

"Umm... Elen?" Bocah itu memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap bingung ke arah 'Eren'. Mengerti kalau ia salah tempat lagi, Eren mulai melangkah mundur, menjauhi dua sosok berbeda usia itu.

"Iya, ini aku Eren. Kamu melihat apa Levi? Kenapa menatap ke sana?" 'Eren' mengikuti arah pandangan 'Levi' dan hanya menemukan udara kosong disana. "Nah... mungkin kucing ya? Dan kucing itu sudah pergi." Ia berdiri, sambil mengangkat tubuh mungil 'Levi' dan membawanya dalam gendongan.

'Levi' menoleh kebelakang, ke arah Eren lebih tepatnya, sebelah tangan mungilnya terangkat, melambai pada Eren. "Dadah..."

Eren tersenyum, ia tergelitik untuk ikut mengangkat tangannya dan membalas lambaian sang bocah. "Dah... Levi..." Mereka berjalan menjauh, namun sampai keduanya hilang dari pandangan Eren pun bocah bernama 'Levi' itu masih tetap menatapnya, dengan senyuman lebar dan tawa kecil ala anak-anaknya.

Entah mengapa Eren merasa hatinya menghangat, meski rasa sakit masih mengiringinya. Setidaknya ia masih bisa melihat Levi, walau dari dunia yang lain, walau Levi itu bukan miliknya. Namun ia masih ingin bertemu Levi, Levi nya... tapi bagaimana? Apakah ia harus menyerah disini?

' _Bertahanlah bocah... Meski aku tidak bisa berada disisimu. Jangan dibutakan dengan mimpi-mimpi bodohmu itu.'_

Tidak!

Ia tidak ingin sendirian lagi. Ia ingin bersama Kapten, apakah hal itu terlalu sulit untuk diwujudkan?

"Uhh..."

Tubuh Eren kembali bercahaya dan perlahan mulai menghilang. Eren memejamkan matanya, membiarkan kegelapan memeluknya sampai ia bisa kembali melihat sosok sang Kapten. Kapten Levi miliknya.

.

.

.

"Argghhh..."

Didalam kegelapan yang menyelimutinya Eren mengerang frustasi. Entah sudah berapa lama ia disini, sudah berapa dimensi yang ia lalui, sudah berapa dunia yang ia jamahi dan... sudah berapa Levi yang ia temui. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa menemukan Levi nya, Levi yang hanya menjadi miliknya.

' _Sudah kubilang kau harus bertahan bocah, dan bertahan yang kumaksud bukan seperti ini. Kau menelantarkan tugasmu. Kau membuatku menunggu dengan percuma. Kau membuatku... kecewa."_

Tidak. Kumohon jangan pergi Kapten. Jangan marah padaku... Jangan pergi!

"Hoy!"

Suara itu? Suara yang terlampau familiar baginya, suara yang sangat ia rindukan. Eren bisa memilih untuk langsung membuka matanya dan menemui sosok itu, namun entah kenapa ia tidak melakukannya. Ia takut kembali dikecewakan apabila sosok ini bukan sosok yang dicarinya.

"Oyy, bocah! Bangunlah!"

Tapi suara itu bahkan lebih familiar dari suara-suara sama yang terus didengarnya beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Suara yang benar-benar sama persis.

Bletak..

"Aww... Sakit!" Eren meringis dan langsung membuka matanya saat ia merasakan jitakan kuat si dahinya. Ia menoleh dan kembali mendapati sosok yang sama, kali ini dengan wujud seorang pemuda, namun ia merasa sosok Levi yang kali ini berbeda dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. "Kapten? Kau kah itu?" Eren berujar pelan, terdengar lirih di telinga Levi.

"Ya, ini aku bocah..." Bola mata hitam kebiruan itu menatapnya tajam. "... dan apa yang kau lakukan disini, bocah?"

Ah, dia tidak menolak dipanggil Kapten, padahal 'Levi' yang sebelumnya selalu menolak saat ia panggil Kapten, mungkinkah?

Eren mengamati sosok dihadapannya itu. Wajah, rambut, bentuk tubuh semuanya sama, dan pakaiannya... Pakaiannya aneh, pakaian orang-orang modern (menurut salah satu 'Levi' yang sempat ditemuinya sebelumnya) Tapi, Eren merasa kalau yang ini...

Bletak

"Hoy, jawab kalau aku bertanya padamu, bocah!"

"Ugh..." Eren kembali meringis sambil mengusap dahinya yang memerah. "Kenapa Kapten memukulku?"

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Bukannya menjawab Levi malah balik bertanya. "Kau sudah lupa dengan kata-kataku dulu?" Eren tidak menjawab hanya menatap Levi dengan pandangan bingung. "Kata-kata itu..." Levi mendudukkan dirinya disamping Eren. "Kata-kata terakhir yang kuucapkan sebelum kegelapan menyelimutiku..."

Deg

Eren merasa tubuhnya langsung membeku saat ia mengerti apa maksud Levi, memori itu kembali berputar di kepalanya, bagai kaset rusak yang siap untuk menyiksa batinnya sedalam-dalamnya. Sebuah kejadian yang membuatnya terdampar di sini, mencari sosok sang Kapten yang pergi tiba-tiba.

.

...

Eren kembali menggigit tangannya, kali ini lebih keras hingga darah mengucur semakin banyak. "Ughh..." Ia meringis menahan sakit, namun hal itu tidak menyurutkan tekadnya, ia kembali menancapkan giginya di atas permukaan kulitnya, kembali mengoyaknya.

Tidak ada yang terjadi. Kenapa ini? Kenapa ia tidak bisa berubah menjadi titan di saat-saat genting seperti ini?

"Eren!"

Eren mendengarnya... suara teriakan teman-temannya. Tolonglah tunggu sebentar, aku sedang berusaha. Ia kembali melukai dirinya, membuat darah semakin banyak mengalir, namun hasilnya nihil, ia tidak bisa berubah.

"Hoy Eren, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau tidak berubah menjadi titan?"

"Kapten..." Eren menoleh dan mendapati sosok Levi yang berlari ke arahnya. Ia membuang muka, berlari menjauh. Kalau ia tidak bisa berubah menjadi titan, maka ia akan menggunakan kekuatan manusianya untuk memenangkan perang ini.

Eren melesakkan pengait 3DMGnya ke arah salah satu titan yang berada tak jauh darinya, ia melompat dengan brutal, menebas tengkuk titan itu. Satu, dua, tiga titan berhasil ia lumpuhkan. Eren menoleh, mata hijaunya kembali menangkap sosok makhluk menjijikkan itu di depan sana, ia kembali melompat tanpa melihat sekelilingnya.

"Eren, awass!" Teriakan Mikasa terdengar keras, dan saat itu ia baru menyadari sebuah tangan raksasa yang mengayun cepat ke arahnya. Eren mencoba menghindar, namun hal itu terlambat, kini ia hanya bisa menunggu, menunggu kematian yang akan menjemputnya sebentar lagi.

Jrasshhh...

"Eh?" Eren hanya mampu terdiam saat melihat tangan besar itu terputus dan tak lama sosok tubuh raksasa itu ambruk dengan tubuh yang berasap, mati.

"Tch bocah sialan..." Eren menoleh dan mendapati sosok Levi yang melayang tak jauh didepannya. "... perhatikan sekelilingmu bod..." Kedua mata hijau Ereb terbelalak saat sebuah mulut raksasa terbuka lebar tepat di belakang Levi.

"Kapten!" Eren berusaha memperingatkan, namun hal itu terlambat, Levi terlambat menghindar dan berakhir di antara gigi-gigi raksasa itu.

"Argghh..." Levi menggerang, ia mencoba melepaskan diri, namun usahanya tak kunjung membuahkan hasil, gigi-gigi raksasa itu semakin kuat menjepitnya, darah segar mulai mengucur deras dari perutnya yang terkoyak.

Eren membeku, tubuhnya seolah tak bisa digerakkan saat menatap pemandangan mengerikan dihadapanya. "Argghh..." Levi kembali mengerang kesakitan dan hal itu sukses mengembalikan kesadaran Eren. Pemuda itu kini menggeram marah dengan mata hijaunya berkilat mengerikan.

"Lepaskan Kapten, makhluk sialan!" Eren kembali menggigit tangannya dan detik berikutnya sosok pemuda berambut cokelat itu telah berubah menjadi raksasa setinggi 15 meter. Titan Eren menggeram keras, dengan amarah yang berkecamuk ia melangkahkan kakinya, berlari menghampiri raksasa itu dengan tinju yang terkepal erat.

Buaghh...

Satu pukulan kuat tepat menghantam leher titan itu, memutus kepalanya, namun Eren tidak terlalu peduli. Mata hijau itu hanya fokus ke satu titik, satu sosok yang terlempar dari mulut sang raksasa saat ia memukulnya tadi, semoga saja ia tidak melukainya. Eren mengulurkan tangan raksasanya, menangkap tubuh Levi.

Mata itu terpejam dengan darah yang membaluri bagian sekitar perut dan kepala. 'Kapten...' Eren berguman pelan di dalam tubuh raksasanya, mata hijau itu mulai tergenangi air mata. 'Aku mohon bertahanlah Kapten, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri...'

"Kheh, bocah besar..."

Mata hijau besar itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok sang Kapten yang terbaring di kedua tangan besarnya. "Kapten..." Eren yang berada di dalam tubuh raksasanya berujar lirih. "... bertahanlah..." Air mata mulai membasahi pipi si pemuda berambut cokelat. "... jangan mati disini Kapten!" Ia tidak tahu apa Levi bisa mendengarnya atau tidak, tapi satu hal yang pasti ia tidak mau kehilangan sosok Kaptennya itu.

"Heh bocah, kemarikan telingamu..." Nada suara itu terdengar lirih, tidak seperti biasanya. Titan Eren menundukkan kepalanya, sambil jari-jari raksasanya mencoba menghentikan pendarahan di perut Levi. Bertahanlah Kapten...

"Bertahanlah, Eren... Sejahat apapun dunia ini padamu. Bertahanlah... Seburuk apapun pilihan yang kau ambil, jangan pernah menyesalinya dan teruslah melangkah maju." Levi mencoba tersenyum di antara rasa sakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya. "Bertahanlah... Walaupun teman-temanmu pergi meninggalkanmu. Bertahanlah... Meski kini kau hanya seorang diri." Levi terbatuk, memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Mata hijau Eren mulai meneteskan air mata. "Dan... teruslah bertahan..."

"... meski aku tidak bisa berada di sisimu lagi."

Cahaya di bola mata hitam itu mulai meredup bersamaan dengan air mata Eren yang mengalir semakin deras. Levi tersenyum miring. "Kheh... Kata-kataku menyedihkan ya?"

Tidak, kumohon Kapten.. Bertahanlah.

"Berhenti menangis bodoh! Dengarkan kata-kataku sampai habis..." Didalam tubuh titannya Eren menggeleng, kuat.

Tidak Kapten, jangan katakan hal yang tidak perlu seperti itu! Kumohon...

"Tetaplah berjuang, bocah... supaya kelak kita akan dapat bertemu lagi... di kehidupan yang selanjutnya."

Kelopak mata itu perlahan menutup, menyembunyikan sepasang iris hitam kebiruan yang tidak akan pernah bisa dilihatnya lagi. Eren merasakan waktunya berhenti saat itu juga, tubuhnya gemetar hebat, berbagai perasaan berkecamuk di dalam hatinya. Ia sedih, ia marah, ia penuh dendam. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menghancurkan titan-titan itu yang mengakibatkan hal ini terjadi dan ia akan melakukannya.

"Eren!"

Eren mendengar teriakan Mikasa tak jauh darinya, namun ia mencoba untuk menulikan diri. Ditatapnya wajah sang Kapten yang tengah terlelap dalam tidur panjangnya, sebelum ia menurunkan tubuh itu dan menyerahkannya pada Hanji. Eren masih dalam wujud raksasanya membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap penuh dendam para para titan yang tersisa di tempat ini, ia akan menghabisi mereka semua.

Eren berlari, mengayunkan kepalan tangannya ke arah titan terdekat. Satu ayunan kuat dan kepala titan itu terlepas, ia menghancurkan tengkuknya. Satu... Ia berhasil membunuh satu. Habisi, habisi mereka semua. Eren kalap, ia terus menerus menyerang, menghabisi titan yang tersisa.

'Lihatlah... Lihat aku Kapten.. Aku akan memenangkan perang itu agar kau bisa tersenyum saat kita bertemu lagi nanti.'

'Tidak... Aku tidak ingin nanti, aku ingin bertemu Kapten sekarang, setelah urusanku dengan makhluk-makhluk keparat ini selesai. Aku ingin bertemu Kapten..."

"... walau aku harus melintasi ruang dan waktu, semua itu tidak masalah asalkan aku bisa melihat Kapten lagi... Kumohon, aku ingin bertemu Kapten."

Buaghh...

Satu pukulan kuat berhasil menumbangkan titan terakhir di tempat itu. Eren sedikit merasa puas akan hal itu, sedikit, hanya sedikit...

... karena yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah rasa dingin yang membekukan. Eren merasa udara di sekitarnya mendingin dan tubuhnya membeku dimulai dari kaki. Apa? Apa yang sedang terjadi?

"Eren!"

Eren dapat mendengar suara Mikasa bersamaan dengan kulit tengkuk raksasanya yang terkoyak, Mikasa berdiri disana dengan mata membola. "Eren!" Ia kembali berteriak, namun suaranya terdengar samar ditelinga Eren. Penglihatannya mulai memudar dan terhalang lapisan kaca, kristalkah? Apa ia mengkristal? Seperti Annie?

"Eren! Kau mendengarku? Jawab aku Eren!"

Mikasa terus berteriak, berharap mendapat sahutan dari si pemilik nama, namun semuanya sia-sia saat sang pemilik nama itu sendiri tidak dapat mendengar atau melihat apapun.

Gelap... Kenapa gelap?

Kapten... Apa yang terjadi? Tolong aku Kapten...

...

.

Tes...

Buliran air bening kembali mengalir dari bola mata kehijauan itu, mula-mula hanya setetes lalu semakin banyak dan suara isakan pelan mulai terdengar dari bibir si pemuda berambut cokelat. "Kapten..."

"Ck, kau menangis lagi bocah?" Eren merasakan sebuah tangan yang mengusap pipinya lembut, ia mendongak dan mendapati sosok Levi di depannya. "Berhentilah menangis... Aku ada disini, bodoh."

Namun bukannya berhenti, suara isakan itu malah semakin keras. Eren menghamburkan tubuhnya ke arah Levi, memeluknya erat. "Kenapa Kapten pergi? Kenapa Kapten meninggalkanku sendirian disini?"

"Kau yang pergi sendirian kesini bocah." Levi menyahut ketus, namun ia tetap membalas pelukan Eren. "Tindakan bodoh..."

"Huh?" Eren melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Levi dengan mata yang masih berair.

"Untuk apa kau pergi sejauh ini melintasi ruang dan waktu hanya untuk bertemu denganku, bocah. Memangnya kau tidak sabar menunggu apa?" Levi mendengus.

"Aku... Aku hanya ingin bertemu Kapten... Aku hanya ingin lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Kapten." Eren berguman lirih.

"Jadi... sudah berapa banyak 'Levi' yang kau temui?"

"Entahlah... Aku sudah bertemu banyak 'Levi' dan banyak 'Eren' yang lain. Eh? Tunggu..." Seperti teringat sesuatu Eren menegakkan tubuhnya, menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari.

"Apa yang kau cari bocah?"

"Uhh... 'Eren'... Aku mencari 'Eren' di dunia ini."

"Huh!" Levi kembali mendengus. "Tidak perlu kau cari bocah."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena di dunia ini tidak ada 'Eren', setidaknya sampai 20 menit yang lalu."

"Eh?" Eren menatap bingung ke arah Levi. "Tidak mungkin Kapten, mungkin Kapten hanya belum bertemu dengan..."

"Dengar bocah..." Levi memutus perkataan Eren, ia menghela napas pelan. "... minggu lalu aku berhasil mendapatkan alamat keluarga Jaeger, lalu aku datang kesana, dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi?"

Eren terdiam, menggeleng pelan.

"Grisha dan Carla Jaeger tidak mempunyai anak..." Kedua mata hijau itu membola, ia menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak mungkin... lalu bagaimana denganku?"

"Intinya kau tidak bereinkarnasi, Eren."

"Reinkarnasi? Apa hal itu benar-benar ada?"

"Che, bukannya kau yang dulu pernah bilang soal hal itu padaku?" Levi mengalihkan pandangannya ke ujung taman tempatnya berada saat ini. "Lihat!" Ia menunjuk ke arah sebuah vending machine di ujung sana, ah tidak, tidak lebih tepatnya ia menunjuk ke arah dua manusia yang berdiri di depan vanding machine itu.

"Mikasa... Armin...?" Eren menatap kedua sosok itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Jadi... Di dunia apa aku berada sekarang ini, Kapten?"

"Dengar bocah, dunia ini adalah dunia yang sama dengan dunia tempat tinggalmu dulu, hanya saja masa ini berada jauh dari masa di dunia itu. Sekedar info untukmu, sekarang tahun 2024 dan kurasa kau tahu jarak dari tahun 850 itu tidak sedikit."

Mata hijau itu kembali membola. "Jadi... Ini masa depan?" Eren berujar pelan. "Lalu Kapten dan yang lainnya bereinkarnasi di masa ini?"

"Tepat, dan apa kau tahu apa hal yang terburuk?" Eren hanya terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak ikut bereinkarnasi karena tindakan bodohmu hari ini."

"Hari itu kau mengkristal dengan harapan ingin bertemu denganku walau harus melintasi ruang dan waktu." Levi menarik dagu Eren, membuat mata hijaunya bertatapan langsung dengan matanya. "Benar?"

Eren hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Tubuhmu tertidur di dalam kristal itu tapi jiwamu mengembara hingga akhirnya sampai disini. Awalnya waktu berhenti untukmu, mengijinkanmu untuk pergi kemanapun."

Eren mendengarkan dalam diam.

"Tapi hidup ini tidak semudah itu. Saat waktu kembali berjalan saat itulah kau harus kembali, tapi kau tidak melakukannya waktu itu."

"Perang berlajut, teman-temanmu maju tanpamu, mereka menang, kebebasan kembali di dapatkan, semuanya larut dalam suka cita. Lalu bagaimana denganmu yang tetap memilih untuk menikmati mimpi semu didalam kristal? Tidak ada yang tahu apa kau sudah mati atau masih hidup, kau hanya berdiam di dalam sana."

"Waktu berlalu, tahun berganti. Teman-temanmu sudah kehilangan harapan padamu, akhirnya mereka menganggap kau sudah mati dan mengubur kristalmu di dalam tanah."

Eren masih terdiam membisu.

"Padahal kau belum mati, kau ada disini... di depanku..." Levi menangkup kedua pipi Eren, mendekatkan wajahnya. "... tapi karena hal ini lah kau tidak bisa bereinkarnasi, karena jiwamu hanya mengembara di antara ruang dan waktu. Kau tidak kembali ke tempatmu berasal, kau tidak di lahirkan lagi. Kau menyiksaku, bocah." Levi semakin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga jarak di antara mereka terhapus dengan sebuah kecupan singkat.

"Kau membuatku menunggu untuk hal yang sia-sia."

"Maaf... Maafkan aku Kapten..." Air mata kembali mengalir membasahi pipi Eren. "Aku tidak tahu kalau akan begini jadinya... aku... aku hanya ingin bertemu Kapten, ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersama Kapten." Eren menggelamkan wajahnya di dada Levi sambil memeluk erat sang Kapten. "Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Kembalilah..." Levi melepaskan pelukan Eren, kembali menangkup pipi pemuda berambut cokelat itu. "Kembalilah ke tempatmu yang seharusnya Erem, sebelum semuannya terlambat... sebelum waktu bagimu kembali berjalan."

"Tapi Kapten..."

"Dengar bocah, jika kau masih ingin bertemu denganku maka kembalilah. Selesaikan urusanmu disana dan mati dengan menyandang status pahlawan lalu hidup lagi dan temui aku dengan senyuman lebarmu itu. Paham?" Levi menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Eren, kemudian kembali mengecup bibir ranum pemuda itu.

Eren mengangguk pelan. "Ba-baiklah Kapten..."

"Bocah pintar..."

Eren mengerjapkan matanya saat dirasanya pandangannya mulai mengabur. "Umm... Kapten, kenapa tubuhmu jadi buram?"

"Heh? Bukan aku yang memburam bodoh, tapi tubuhmu yang mulai menghilang."

"Ehh?" Eren menatap lengannya yang kini kembali bercahaya, ia akan pergi lagi. "Kapten..." Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca, namun Eren menghapusnya, tidak ingin terlihat cengeng di depan sang Kapten. Ia mencoba tersenyum. "Tunggu aku Kapten..."

"Selalu Eren... aku akan selalu menunggumu."

Eren bersyukur masih bisa mendengar kata-kata terakhir itu dari mulut Levi sebelum kegelapan kembali merengkuhnya, menyelimuti tubuhnya. Kini ia merasa lega, meski ia masih harus menunggu untuk waktu yang belum pasti. Namun ia bahagia, karena Levi akan selalu menunggunya.

'Tunggu aku... Kapten...'

.

.

.

Krakk...

Retakan kecil mulai muncul di tubuh keras kristal bening itu bersamaan dengan ujung jari yang bergerak perlahan. "Eren?" Mikasa, orang pertama yang menyadarinya langsung berlari mendekat diikuti oleh Armin di belakangnya. Retakan itu semakin besar hingga akhirnya pecah seluruhnya, menyisakan sesosok tubuh yang berhasil bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Mikasa menangkap tubuh Eren sebelum tubuhnya mencium lantai. "Eren, kau dengar aku?"

Kelopak mata itu membuka perlahan, menampilkan iris hijau bening yang indah. "Mika..sa... Ar.. min?" Eren mencoba bangun dan Mikasa membantunya. "Tahun berapa sekarang dan... sudah berapa lama aku tertidur."

Mikasa tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan pertama Eren, namun ia tetap menjawabnya. "Sekarang masih tahun 850 Eren, apa maksud pertanyaanmu?"

"Bukan apa-apa kok." Eren menggeleng pelan dan mencoba tersenyum, meski itu hanya senyuman tipis. "Jadi, sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"Umm... sekitar dua jam. Syukurlah kau cepat bangun dan keluar dari kristal itu Eren." Kini Armin yang menjawabnya.

Mendengar jawaban itu membuat Eren menghela napas lega, setidaknya ia belum terlambat kan? Ia masih punya banyak waktu untuk mengakhiri perang ini dan segera bertemu dengan Kapten di masa depan nanti. Ngomong-ngomong soal Kapten...

"Armin... dimana Kapten?"

Armin tersentak, ia tidak lagsung menjawab dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya, akhirnya Mikasa yang mengambil alih. "Kapten ada di sana..." Gadis itu menunjuk ke arah belakang Eren. Eren langsung berdiri dan mulai melangkah pergi. Sebenarnya tanpa diberitahupun Eren tahu dimana sang kapten, ia hanya ingin memastikan sambil sedikit berharap bahwa semua yang terjadi ini hanya mimpi. Namun semua harapan itu harus di tepisnya saat dilihatnya sosok tubuh sang Kapten terbaring disana, bersama prajurit-prajurit lain yang telah gugur.

"Eren?" Hanji yang berada di tempat itu menoleh saat menyadari Eren yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Eren... kau... kau sudah keluar dari kristal itu?" Eren hanya tersenyum tipis. "Apa... apa yang terjadi? Bagimana bisa?"

Eren berjongkok, mendudukkan dirinya di depan tubuh Levi yang tengah tertidur damai. "Karena aku hanya ingin bertemu Kapten di masa depan." Eren mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap rambut hitam Levi.

"Apa maksudmu, Eren?"

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan..." Eren mendekatkan wajahnya pada Levi, mengecup bibirnya lembut. Ia berbisik pelan di telinga Levi. "Tunggu aku, Kapten... aku janji tidak akan terlalu lama." Ia tersenyum dan kembali mengecup bibir Levi, untuk terakhir kalinya di masa ini, di kehidupannya yang sekarang.

"Ne Miss Hanji?" Eren beranjak dan berdiri di samping Hanji. "Apa perang ini akan segera berakhir?"

Hanji menoleh dan memulas senyuman lebarnya. "Tentu saja Eren... Perang ini akan segera selesai dan kita akan memenangkannya. Kau masih ingin berjuang kan? Persembahkanlah kemanangan ini untuk Levi."

"Tentu saja aku akan berjuang Miss, untuk kemenangan umat manusia. Meski aku harus mati sekalipun aku tidak akan keberatan." Eren membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum lebar. "Ayo kita selesaikan ini!" Ia melangkah maju, namun sebelum itu kepalanya masih sempat menoleh, mata hijaunya masih sempat menatap sosok sang Kapten. Ia kembali tersenyum.

'Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu Kapten...'

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

"LEVII~!"

Hanji berlari-lari menyusuri koridor sekolah, ia membuka pintu sebuah kelas dengan brutal sambil meneriakkan sebuah nama. "LEVII~!" matanya memandang ke sekeliling kelas dan menemukan sosok si pemilik nama, sambil melompat-lompat girang ia mendekati sosok itu. "Lev..."

"Berisik mata empat, apa maumu?" Levi, sosok yang namanya tercemar oleh teriakan maut Hanji yang menatap sebal ke arahnya. Hanji tersenyum lebar.

"Ne, ne, Levi... ayo kita menonton upacara pembukaan para siswa baru. Eh? Kau sedang apa?" Hanji yang baru menyadari kalau sejak tadi Levi berdiri di depan jandela mulai berjalan mendekati jendela dan melongokkan kepalanya keluar. "Ah, kau sudah mendahui rupanya." Hanji mengerling jahil sambil menunjuk kumpulan para siswa baru yang tengah berbaris di lapangan.

Levi kembali menatap ke arah lapangan, ke arah para murid baru. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya ada sosok yang menjadi fokus utama seorang Levi Ackerman.

"Ah... itu kan?" Fokus mata cokelat Hanji menuju ke arah seorang pemuda berambut cokelat yang berdiri di tengah kerumunan itu, ia langsung menoleh ke samping dan tersenyum lebar. "Wahh... akhirnya kalian bertemu lagi. Iya kan Levi?"

Levi tidak menoleh, mata hitam kebiruannya masih terfokus pada sosok yang dimaksud Hanji, sosok pemuda berambut cokelat dengan mata hijau beningnya. "Ya, aku sudah cukup bersabar untuk menunggunya."

"Haha..." Hanji tertawa keras. "Mau menemuinya?"

"Nanti saja..." Bersamaan dengan meluncurnya kata-kata itu dari mulut Levi, sosok di bawah sana mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata hijau itu kini balas menatap mata hitam kebiruan yang telah menatapnya sejak lama. Ia tersenyum, senyuman spesial yang hanya ia persembahkan untuk sang Kapten.

"Ah lihat, dia menatap kesini." Hanji melambaikan tangannya. "Hai Eren! Senang bertemu denganmu lagi!"

Eren balas melambai dan kembali menyunggingkan senyumannya, namun pandangannya tak bisa lepas dari sosok pemuda berambut hitam di samping Hanji. Bola mata itu sedikit membola saat sosok itu tersenyum tipis padanya, Eren merasakan hantinya menghangat, senyumannya semakin lebar.

"Hai Kapten... akhirnya kita bisa bertemu kembali."

.

.

.

" _Hei bocah, bisa kau ceritakan padaku bagaimana kalian meraih kemenangan itu?"_

" _Uhh itu... aku bingung bagaimana menceritakannya Kapten, pokoknya hal itu hal yang hebat, sayang Kapten tidak di sana."_

" _Begitu... Lalu, bagaimana kau mati?"_

" _He... kenapa Kapten menanyakan hal seperti itu?"_

" _Kerena aku hanya ingin tahu seperti apa perjuanganmu hingga kini bisa berdiri disini... dihadapanku."_

" _Ah itu..."_

" _Kau mati di perang itu. Kau tidak membuatku kecewa bocah."_

" _Benarkah?!"_

" _Ya... kau... hebat..."_

" _Terima kasih Kapten!"_

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Special Thanks to:**

 **.**

Panitia Levi Song Fest 2016:

Neoratu

Farfalla Li

Ai Zeibel

.

Nikita Chyntia... yang udah mau meluangkan waktunya buat jadi beta reader. Arigato gozaimasu Niki-chan.. ^^

.

.

.


End file.
